five_nights_at_freddys_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Mangle
Mangle (sometimes called The Mangle) is one of the new animatronics in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Foxy. Appearance Compared to the original, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size and its eyepatch and PIRATEhook seems to have been removed completely. Like Bonnie's redesign, the new model has the look of a ventriloquist dummy, having rosy cheeks (though they are hard to notice in the teaser picture) and what appears to be lipstick haphazardly dotted on its snout. The snout is also elongated and the teeth are smaller, but Mangle appears to have more of them. A pink bow tie attached to its bent chassis Its eyes appear to be more realistic in design. It also has a second head that is entirely endoskeleton with its left eye on it. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, to the point of mechanical mutilation. It has almost no suit at all, being almost entirely endoskeleton, while its head, both hands and one foot remain. Mangle's head is bright white with pink accents (inner ear skin, snout, etc.) and one of its eyes appears to be attached to the endoskeleton's head unlike the other eye still attached to the suit's head. Its costume's head appears to be dislocated from the neck and the "skull" of the endoskeleton can be seen floating alongside it. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state (provided by Phone Guy on Night 3) is due to the exposure of toddlers constantly ripping it apart, piece by piece. Since it had been dismantled and put back together so many times, it was decided by the staff to make Toy Foxy a 'take apart and put back together' attraction for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this procedure was the twisted monstrosity that is now dubbed "The Mangle" by staff. Behavior Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. It travels through the Prize Corner, Game Area, Party Room 1 and 2, The Office's entryway, and finally crawling through the Right Air Vent to reach the Office. Mangle may frequently appear in the same room with other animatronics. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Mask to ward it off. If the player fails to do so on time, then brings up and then lowers the monitor, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player, accompanied by a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack. It appears Mangle cannot be rid of once inside the Office, other than waiting to 6:00 AM. Trivia * A close look at the children's drawings at the beginning of the trailer reveals two pictures that depict what seems to be children holding Mangle's head. * Whenever Mangle appears, there is a loud radio-interference sound for an unknown reason. * Out of all the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the point that it is a near costume-less endoskeleton. * Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible, but another endoskeleton head that is exposed can be seen along side it. * It is said that after being damaged countless times the management turned Mangle into a "break apart and put back together" toy for children in Kid's Cove. * While the Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, the Custom Night Challenge titled "Ladies' Night" includes both Chicas and Mangle. However, some think that Scott added Mangle to the challenge as a balancer, and for all of these reasons Mangle's "true gender" is often disputed. * There is also a theory that Mangle caused the Bite of '87, but Scott hasn't confirmed it yet. * It seems that when it appears in the office, it causes the other animatronics to move more rapidly, possibly due to the radio static-like sounds emitted from it.